grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Morrison
Early Life The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 1 Vacancy Stephen is among those who try out to be the next member in the Prescot gang after Sheneque left and stay in the house with the Prescot but he doesn't make the cut and Abdul McGray ends up doing so and becoming a full cast member. Episode 3 Wayward Children He is referenced when Martha Morrison is talking of her heartbreak of all her wayward children despite doing her best teaching them the way of the Lord. He has become someone who is emergent with the belief that God accepts everybody regardless whether they had repented or not. The Prescot gang are shocked to realise that this is none other than the same Stephen who tried to take Sheneque's place in episode 1. Season 5 Episode 5 You Don’t Have to Take Your Clothes Off Nanny Prescot and the gang soon get wind from Daisy at the hairdressers that Martha Morrison's son, the emergent Stephen Morrison, and the actor Jamie O’Flaghan are appearing in the immoral, pornographic mainstream film 100 Shades is Better than 50 2 which the first film in the series stared her another son of hers Ryan Morrison was in before. Wanting the warn the pair in particular Jamie, shocked to find that filming was happening in Grasmere Valley they invade Jamie’s dressing room to plead with him. Billy Santiamo who himself was before he became a Christian starred in porn pleads along with Nanny Prescot , Devon and later the others once they find the dressing room to flee from the production. Jamie whose wife has separated from him claims he is doing this for his daughter and that no one should judge him. Nanny Prescot pleads him not to take that excuse to indulge in such things and Billy warns of the slippery slope but Jamie doesn’t care and he continues on with the shoot much to the others despair. They are soon eventually kicked out by the security guard Dominic on orders of the author of a book which the film is loosely based on by Anna Bice and the notorious immoral director and killer Linda Busco. Episode 6 Out of the House The gang have Barbara Young, an elderly lady who was kicked out of her own house by her ‘good daughter’ Jennifer Young and Mr Love, who had split up from his wife and had been couch surfing with his parents move into their house with Nanny Prescot being Barbara’s friend and Mr Love managing to get in due to Abdul McGray and Devon’s insistence. The Prescot gang soon hatch a plan which sees them all going to Barbara’s house and making Mr Love’s wife Marnie Span be brought their to hear Jennifer Young’s singing in order to confront the two. Jennifer clearly has invited them, Stephen Morrison turns up as Marnie’s new boyfriend and Jamie Sparr a homeless guy who lives outside pops in and complains about Jennifer constant singing. Soon the gang all appear as does Barbara’s other daughter Kerri Young who had been on crack and is her least favourite daughter but who clearly still loves her. Jennifer acts like she is perfect but is heartless and does not seem to care about putting her own mother out on the street just to have the house to herself. However when the deed is found out to still be under Mrs Young’s name, Barbara manages to turn the tables with the help of Nanny Prescot and she kicks Jennifer out and slamming the door in her face, multiple times. Mr Love is very scared but he tells Marnie how much he loves her even though he can’t compete with Stephen who is seen as more of a manly, handsome guy. He confesses how he has messed up and how he would die for her. She tearfully accepts him back and the two renew as it were the wedding vows then and there. At the end of the episode Nanny Prescot manages to get them all into their houses and even managed to find a home for Jamie Sparr.